None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a compact electronic digital bargraph tachometer encased within a modified reproduction of an existing upper handlebar clamp for many American made and similar foreign made custom and stock motorcycles. The invention replaces the existing upper handlebar clamp with the original mounting holes and brackets on the motorcycle risers. The encased electronic tachometer connects electrically to the motorcycle with three wire standard electrical leads extending from the bottom of the encasement.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to handlebar brackets and tachometers. An ornamental design for a mounting bracket for a motorcycle tachometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D367,418 to Lathrop. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,185 and 4,848,154, both to Panzica, a fuel tank mounted speedometer/tachometer is disclosed which specifically denounces a handlebar mounted gauge configuration, in which the tachometer uses magnetic indicators reading coil wire pulses to display engine RPM with a sweep needle display. Four handlebar clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 490,750 to Kuhn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,985 to Tower, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,558 to Harris and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,007 to Vernon, with Harris disclosing a protective device for covering a handlebar bracket.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a compact electronic digital bargraph tachometer encased in a reproduction of an existing upper handlebar clamp for many American made and similar foreign made custom and stock motorcycles. Additionally, the replacement of the invention as a substitute for an already provided element on the motorcycle handlebars in a non-obtrusive location is a secondary objective of the invention. A third objective of the invention is to provide an after-market accessory item which installs, without modification, to an existing motorcycle.